Arc en Ciel
by Alice Klein
Summary: Karena cinta antara Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma juga memiliki warna-warni indah seperti pelangi.—AsaKaru. (Rate M buat jaga-jaga XD) Happy Reading, Review Please :3


******Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** © **Yuusei Matsui******

 **Arc en Ciel** **© Alice Klein**

 **Pair :** **AsaKaru** **[Asano (jr)** **x** **Karma]**

 **Warning :** **OOC banget sepertinya :")**

 _ **"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Merah**

Asano Gakushuu berjalan sedikit gontai menuju dapur sambil sesekali menggosok matanya dan menguap. Cahaya tipis yang mengintip melalui kisi-kisi jendela dan kicauan merdu burung gereja menyambut hari, tanpa melihat jam pun Asano tahu kalau ini sudah pagi. Minggu pagi lebih tepatnya.

"Hei! Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Asano-kun." Sosok yang sukses membangunkan Asano dengan harum wangi masakannya, Akabane Karma menyapa duluan. Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah rupawannya, "Dan itu menjadi kabar buruk untukku."

Alis Asano bertautan, "Kenapa kabar buruk?" Asano melangkah, cukup empat langkah untuk mendekati Karma. "Lalu, bukankah lebih baik kau mengucapkan _selamat pagi_ dulu atau yang semacamnya pada kekasihmu ini? Atau mungkin memberikan _morning kiss_?" Ah, Asano suka sekali menggoda pemuda bermanik emas tersebut. Lihat saja, wajahnya manis sekali kalau sedang memerah seperti itu.

"Kabar buruk karena tandanya kau masih hidup. Seharusnya kau sekalian tidur selama-lamanya," Karma tersenyum jahil dan di sini Asano kagum pada pengendalian diri Karma yang tadi sempat salah tingkah, "Dan cium saja sana tembok. Aku tidak mau memberimu ciuman pagi hari."

Asano terkekeh, "Ya, ampun. Jahatnya," pemuda itu pun mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu menahan kedua tangan Karma ke meja _pantry_ , "Kalau tidak mau memberi, bagaimana kalau aku yang mencurinya?"

Sebelum Karma sempat membalas maupun melawan, dengan cepat Asano meraup bibir ranum Karma. Lidah mereka berusaha saling mendominasi, walaupun ujung-ujungnya Karma menjadi pihak yang submisif.

Tidak terlalu lama dan kemudian tautan terlepas atas desakan tubuh yang kekurangan pasokan udara.

Asano menatap intens sosok di depannya. Dari atas hingga bawah lalu naik lagi ke atas dan berhenti di bibir merah Karma. Seringai pun refleks mengembang pada bingkai wajahnya. Dari segala warna merah yang ia ketahui, hanya warna merah dari bibir Karma yang ia sukai. Terlebih jika bibir merah itu tengah mengecup pipinya (atau anggota tubuh lain), mendesahkan namanya saat bercinta dan menggulum serta melumat rakus—

"Ini masih pagi, Asano-kun. Jangan berpikir hal-hal mesum!"

—lolipop.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal mesum kok, Karma sayang." _Nyaris._

* * *

 **Jingga**

"Membolos pelajaran terakhir lagi, Karma Akabane?"

Suara _baritone_ yang familiar, mengusik Karma dari tidurnya.

"Tch," Pemuda surai scarlet itu terpaksa bangun. Keping matanya pun berusaha untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Air mukanya jelas menunjukkan kekesalan pada Asano karena sudah menginterupsi istirahatnya. Pemuda itu selalu saja tahu keberadaan Karma, seolah-olah matanya tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. "Terserah aku mau apa. Kenapa kau yang mesti repot, Asano-kun?"

Karma dan lidah tajamnya, Asano sudah kebal dengan semua itu. " _Well_ , kalau kau ingin terus di sini sampai malam, sih, tidak apa." Asano menjawab kalem, "Aku hanya tidak mau esok pagi mendapat berita ada seorang anak yang mati akibat kedinginan karena terkunci—oh, bukan. Tapi _sengaja_ aku kunci—di atap sekolah."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus, "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."

"Ya, ya, kau benar." Asano memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Karma. "Karena kau seperti kecoak yang sulit dimusnahkan, sebenarnya."

Karma tidak dapat menahan gelak tawanya, "Kalau aku yang begini adalah kecoak, lalu kau itu apa? Lipan raksasa yang menjijikan?"

Asano tersenyum tipis, "Entahlah, mungkin begitu."

Karma tidak membalas. Kepala merah itu lebih tertarik untuk mendongak ke langit, melihat senja yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Mega-meganya meninggalkan sinar jingga yang hangat. Di bawah naungan langit yang terbentang luas, Karma sangat menikmati menghabiskan waktu dengan Asano. Ya, meskipun waktunya dengan Asano lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan debat tanpa ujung, tapi Karma tidak pernah merasa bosan akan hal itu.

"Omong-omong, untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama."

"Ah, baiklah. Sekalian traktir aku jus _strawberry_ , ya?"

* * *

 **Kuning**

Asano menghembuskan napas pasrah, "Kenapa _zinnia_ kuning?"

Karma yang tengah sibuk menata bunga di vas, menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" Tangannya menggapai serbet di sebelah vas untuk membersihkan sedikit kekacauan yang ia perbuat, "Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Ya, seperti itulah," Asano mengusap tengkuknya, "Akan lebih baik jika warnanya tidak—bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?—terlalu terang seperti itu. Kuning tidak cocok dengan warna interior apartemen ini."

"Ah, aku pikir malah sebaliknya. Interior apartemen pilihanmu terlalu suram, bukankah bagus kalau aku memberikan sentuhan lain yang sedikit berbeda?" Ucap Karma enteng seraya menunjukan senyum jahil khas miliknya.

"Ya, terserah kau saja," Asano mengibaskan tangan acuh, "Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaan apa, ya, lebih tepatnya?"

"Soal jenis bunganya. Kenapa harus _zinnia_? Kenapa bukan mawar, tulip atau mungkin krisan?" Tanya Asano. Sebenarnya Asano sudah mengetahui kalau kebiasaan, selera, serta tabiat Karma _anti-mainstream_ —atau malah absurd. Jadi jika Karma memilih bunga _zinnia_ yang jarang bagi orang awam, pemuda dengan manik _violet_ tersebut dapat menyimpulkan itu karena kinerja otak Karma yang sulit ditebak.

"Hmm, aku memilih karena arti bunganya." Jawab Karma simpel dan alis Asano bertautan bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan makna bunga, Karma?"

Pemuda surai merah di depannya memberengut kesal, "Memang kau pikir aku siapa? Seseorang yang membenci hal-hal sentimentil?"

Asano mengedikan kedua bahunya, "Hanya tidak terpikirkan saja olehku. Kau yang mantan berandalan tukang membuat onar di sekolah bisa mengerti hal-hal feminin seperti—hei, hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, Karma."

"Tch, kau menyebalkan."

Asano menyambut ucapan sinis Karma dengan kekehan, "Memang apa arti sebenarnya dari _zinnia_ kuning?" ujar Asano berusaha meluruskan kembali topik mereka.

Karma sempat diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kalau tidak salah, _senang dapat membuat kenangan bersamamu setiap hari_."

Asano tidak merespon.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

"Karma, ke kamar sekarang."

"Ke kamar untuk—h-hei, apa maumu?! Turunkan aku, Asano-kun!"

* * *

 **Hijau**

"Untuk apa kau membeli apel hijau, Asano-kun?"

"Untuk membuat _apple pie_."

"Hee, kau bisa membuat kue?" Karma duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan sambil mengambil salah satu buah dari famili _Rosaceae_ itu. "Menarik sekali."

Asano mendengus, "Hanya ingin menunjukan bukan hanya dirimu yang bisa memasak di sini, Karma."

"Selalu saja tidak mau kalah seperti itu," Karma menggigit apel yang ada digenggamannya, "Padahal akan lebih baik kalau kau mengakui kekalahanmu, Asano-kun."

"Dan tunduk padamu? Jangan bercanda," Ucap Asano sembari membereskan barang-barang pada kantung kertas belanjaannya.

Karma terkekeh, "Tapi kenyataannya aku memang lebih baik darimu, bukan?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak," Asano menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekati Karma, "Sehebat-hebatnya dirimu, tetap saja aku yang dominan saat bercinta," Muka Karma berubah merah, antara malu dan jengkel. Ukh, ingin sekali rasanya Karma menampar wajah Asano yang tengah menyeringai itu.

" _See_ , kita impas. Jadi tidak perlu lagi membahas hal seperti tadi," ujar Asano kalem.

"Terserahlah," balas Karma keki.

Obrolan mereka terhenti, masing-masing sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Karma yang masih sibuk memakan apel dan Asano yang sibuk beres-beres.

"Omong-omong, kenapa apel yang kau pakai apel hijau?" Karma sudah sampai gigitan terakhir pada apelnya dan memutuskan membuka pembicaraannya.

"Karena memang itu resepnya," jawab Asano. "Memang kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh, begitu," Asano duduk di kursi seberang Karma setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. "Lagipula alasan lain kenapa harus apel hijau karena aku sudah memiliki yang merah."

Karma memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Seingatku kita tidak memiliki apel merah di kulkas."

Asano terkekeh, "Bukan apel yang ada di kulkas," Kemudian menambahkan, "Tapi kamu, Karma."

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Because you are the apple of my eye,_ Akabane Karma."

Wajah Karma berubah menjadi merah untuk kedua kalinya.

Ugh, terkutuklah Asano Gakushuu dengan gombalannya.

* * *

 **Biru**

Premis satu, Asano benci jika barang miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain.

Premis dua, Karma adalah milik Asano.

Kesimpulan yang dapat diambil, Asano benci jika Karma disentuh oleh orang lain.

(Atau dalam konteks ini, berdekatan dalam jarak nyata maupun imajiner juga termasuk ke dalam makna _disentuh_.)

Karena itulah, Asano benci ketika mendapati sang pemuda merah tengah bercengkrama akrab dengan salah satu teman karibnya, Nagisa Shiota. Terserah kalian mau menyebut Asano cemburu buta atau egois—yang mana pun Asano tidak peduli, sebenarnya—, yang jelas Asano tidak senang kalau pemuda biru langit itu dekat-dekat dengan Karma.

"Hee, kau marah?" tanya Karma dengan jenaka. Ia tahu betul Asano selalu seperti ini saat dirinya selesai berbincang dengan Nagisa.

Asano mendengus kesal sembari membuang mukanya. "Menurutmu?"

Karma terkekeh, "Kau cemburu, ya? Bukankah sudah aku bilang Nagisa hanya temanku saja?"

 _Teman, sih, teman. Tapi jangan intim begitu, dong._

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari si manik _violet_ , bibir Karma menyeringai.

Ia dapat ide.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabku," Karma membalikan badannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu ruang kelas lalu terhenti. "Kita putus saja, bagaimana? Aku bosan meladeni orang yang cemburuan."

DEG!

Kepala Asano terangkat dan matanya terbuka lebar, menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah Karma bayangkan sebelumnya.

Bingo _! Dia benar-benar terpukul, eh?_

"Kau tetap mogok bicara?" pemuda Akabane itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu.

Asano Gakushuu diam.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, jangan mendekatiku lagi," Karma melangkah kembali, "Sampai jumpa, Asa—"

Sebelum Karma sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, dengan cepat Asano menarik lengan Karma dan menahan tubuh pemuda merah itu ke dinding kayu usang kelas E. Karma hendak melawan, namun tangan Asano mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya. Terlalu kuat hingga Karma yakin akan ada bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Err, Asano-kun…" jarak mereka semakin mendekat. Karma menggeliat tak nyaman. Firasat Karma buruk. "Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu dimasukan ke hati."

"Bercanda, huh?" Asano mengunci pandangan iris emas Karma, "Seperti biasa leluconmu adalah yang paling buruk, Akabane Karma."

"Kau sangat mengenalku, Asano-kun. Jadi kau bisa membebaskanku."

"Membebaskanmu?" Asano menyeringai.

Tanpa aba-aba, Asano melumat bibir Karma dan melesakan daging tanpa tulang miliknya. Dengan lihai ia mengabsen satu per satu barisan gigi Karma. Lenguhan Karma yang lolos keluar membuat Asano muda semakin panas.

Ciuman lama itu terputus. Karma terengah-engah, berusaha meraup banyak oksigen untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya.

"Asano … kun—"

"Aku tidak akan membebaskanmu," Satu hisapan di leher, Karma berjengit. "Tidak sampai pinggulmu benar-benar sakit dan kau tidak mampu berjalan selama seminggu."

Asano tidak suka pada Nagisa karena sudah merebut perhatian Karma darinya.

Namun, berkat pemuda biru muda itu Asano jadi punya alasan untuk menghukum Karma.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Karma. Kali ini aku akan bermain kasar."

Mungkin Asano akan berterima kasih pada Nagisa kalau nanti mereka bertemu.

* * *

 **Ungu**

Jika ditanya apa yang Karma sukai dari Asano, maka Karma akan menjawab tidak ada.

Aneh? Biarkan saja. Toh, awal hubungan mereka juga tidak terlalu harmonis. Sebab Asano adalah rival yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk mengganggu kehidupannya selama masih menapakan kaki di bumi, selama ia masih bisa berespirasi dengan normal.

Oh, _well_ , tapi kalau dipikirkan kembali tidak semua hal tentang Asano, Karma membencinya.

Karma suka isi sel kelabu milik Asano. Pintar namun licik dan mempunyai segudang cara kotor untuk dapat menang darinya. (Tapi itu masih tidak seberapa dibandingkan kepala keluarga Asano yang bermulut manis—namun sadis—seperti kelabang besar dengan racunnya yang berbisa.)

Karma juga suka ketika pemuda angkuh tersebut beradu mulut dengannya. Mendebatkan isu-isu berat dan membela apa yang mereka pikir lebih benar. Karma rasa hal seperti itu yang biasa mereka sebut kencan.

Panggung romansa mereka tidak sepicisan kisah-kisah dalam novel, begitulah yang Karma rasakan. Ia menyukai Asano karena ia adalah orang yang ia anggap sebanding dengannya. Hanya itu. Karma tidak pernah mengungkit perihal wajah rupawan pemuda itu maupun harta kekayaannya yang melimpah. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang biasa yang kasmaran hanya karena hal rendahan seperti tadi. Karma punya selera tinggi, intinya.

Namun pendiriannya seketika bisa saja runtuh, bukan?

"Ngh—akh!"

Karma tidak pernah menyadari, kapan pertama kali ia menyukai netra ungu milik Asano. Menyukai pesona misterius yang menyelimutinya dan menyukai ketika manik amethyst itu berhasil mengunci penuh perhatiannya.

"Lihat aku, Akabane."

Tatapan Asano yang tenang selalu bisa membuat Karma nyaman dan betah bila berada di sisinya. Sebab itulah yang mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Karma mau mengikat janji suci dengan Asano.

"…kushuu-kun."

Satu kecupan di kening. "Tahanlah sebentar lagi."

Namun kilauan yang menenangkan itu bukan berarti tidak dapat beriak menjadi selayaknya ombak yang mengamuk. Tidak jarang Karma melihat manik _violet_ itu dipenuhi emosi. Entah itu karena dirinya atau penyebab lain yang dapat menggusarkan hati pemuda dengan surai sewarna langit sore tersebut.

" _Aishiteru_ , Akabane."

Semakin dalam Karma menelisik, Karma mengetahui kalau _violet_ itu memiliki sejuta makna di dalamnya. Makna yang masih menjadi misteri bak kepingan _puzzle_ yang masih belum tersusun dan bukan Akabane Karma namanya, jika ia tidak tertarik memecahkan teka-teki yang tersedia di hadapannya.

" _Watashi mo_ , Gakushuu-kun."

Asano Gakushuu hanya satu dari sekian milyar manusia di dunia ini yang berhasil memikatnya. Individu yang dengan seenaknya mencuri perasaannya dan menyebarkan racun cinta pada Karma melewati iris sewarna kecubung lalu berakhir di hatinya.

Atas perasaannya kini pun, selamanya Karma tidak akan pernah menyesal jatuh ke perangkap manis Asano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hyahoo~ Alice di sini…

Etto, baru pertama kali Alice publish fic di fandom ini. Jadi salam kenal ya, senpai-senpai~

Dan fic ini terbentuk karena dorongan akan kebutuhan asupan otepe… karena AsaKaru adalah cinta dan cinta adalah AsaKaru~ :"3 /gakgitu/

Jangan tanya kenapa nggak ada warna nila di situ. Habis Alice bingung sama warna nila, dia ungu tapi biru… dia biru tapi ungu(?)

Anyway, makasih udah baca sampai akhir… n.n

Akhir kata, review pwease~ :3 *tebar-tebar THR(?)*


End file.
